Ikiryō Honzo
Deidrich Albverdich, Son of Denvix Albverdich an a women from Sunagakure. Born in secret an left at the gates to Konohagakure. From then on Deidrich grew up knowing nothing of his extended family or his step brother Razus Albverdich. As time went on Deidrich was adopted by a very kind couple in Konohagakure. Finding out he had the ability meld chakra Deidrich quickly took the opportunity to join the ninja academy. Learning the ninja arts would elevate his living standers in Konohagakure an open doors for him that eventually could show him to his lost family. Would this shape Deidrich into the fine young shinobi his adopted family would prod of or would he turn into the worse nightmare to ever live in the leaf only time can tell. This is where we start are young shinobi's life as he graduates the ninja Academy ready to meet his new Genin team. Background While Denvix Albverdich was away from his family for a year on the front lines as a solider away for several months Denvix eventually feel in love with a women from Sunagakure an had a child soon after. Unsertan what to do with this new child Denvix ventured to Konohagakure. knowing the child would be in safe hands in the village Denvix left his new born child at the gate with nothing but a name written on paper Deidrich Albverdich. With no official records of a Albverdich living in the hidden leaf village the village elders allowed a shinobi couple to adopt this boy. Growing up Deidrich was a greatly energetic boy. Always trying to learn something new each day following his adopted father all over town trying to learn carpentry an on rainy days he could be found following around his adopted mother as she tended to a food mart in town Soon after his fourth birthday Deidrich notice something very odd about how metal object would react to his presence. They had a odd attraction to the young boy as if they were drawn to him. Bringing this to the attention of the village elders not knowing why theses things were happening to there son the village elders quickly came to the conclusion there sun was able to use Magnet Release a very rare Bloodline trait. Not knowing what to do with there adopted son now that his bloodline was awakening the two parents enrolled Deidrich into the ninja academy so he could learn to control his bloodline skills an be use to the village as a shinobi of the leaf. The years pass by very slowly for Deidrich he found learning about ninja skills tedious an very boring. In between classes Deidrich would seek out of the academy into there library section an attempt to read up on his bloodline Magnet release finding many ways to improve his own skills. This would be the norm for this young shinobi for the next 4 years tell his 8th birth day on that day he was able to Graduate the academy an become a Genin. Personality Though usually a laid-back & humble Deidrich shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. Often viewed as a nervous, flustered, and quiet person. Somewhat unsure of himself, he lacked confidence in his ability as a Genin. On his free time Deidrich could be found either siting by a stream fishing or rather sleeping the day away or playing soccer with the village kids. But when the time comes for Deidrich to do a task assign to him hes deadly serious on what ever it is be it catching a cat or excorting a merchant to fare off lands into small villages. Mental disability - Due to known reasons from birth was unable to display emotions. His brain blocks the cues that would signal for a person to react to anger, pain, love, ect but he is unable to display them physically. So to compinsate for his lack of abilty to show them he states them vocally in his speech. example, "{Mildly annoyed} Why can't that Sensei be on time for once to training." Abilities Jutsu Transformation Technique Chakra Flow Chakra Transfer Technique Replacement Jutsu Apperance to be completed